A rectangular room measures 12-feet by 6-feet. How many square yards of carpet are needed to cover the floor of the room?
Answer: The area of the room is $(12\text{ ft.}) (6\text{ ft.})=72$ square feet.  Since 1 yard equals 3 feet, 1 square yard equals 9 square feet.  Therefore, $72/9=\boxed{8}$ square yards are needed to cover the floor.